


Ruined

by splendidcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Bondage, Demon Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Smut, at first, then Cas gives in willingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: Request: *clears throat* ahem. I have a request. The reader is a demon and is assigned to torture Cas and the smut ensues. Love your work 😍
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Demon!Reader, Castiel/Reader, Human!Castiel/Reader, Human!Castiel/You
Kudos: 50





	Ruined

In your countless centuries as a demon, you had heard many things about the Angel famously known as Castiel. Some described him as clever, cunning, and incredibly smart. A skillful fighter and not one to trifle with. Definitely not an Angel you’d like to run into while going about your daily demon business.

But as time passed, others began to say that he was weak, spineless, and a traitor to his kind. And, even more interesting, you’d also heard several whispers that he was _devastatingly_ handsome.

Taking all of these things into consideration, you were more than intrigued by the infamous Castiel. Which is why you were positively elated when your superior gave you the news that they had finally captured him and brought him down into the interrogation room. You were the head interrogator, which meant that for the next few hours, you’d have him all to yourself.

You had been told by your superior that Castiel was now a human, however, and that he was hellbent on convincing everyone that Metatron tricked him into making the Angels fall. Your job was to figure out whether or not that was the truth.

“Think you can handle him?” your superior asked, his arms crossed as he glared at you.

You rolled your eyes. “I’ve been the head interrogator for 3 centuries now, in case you forgot. I can handle him, especially considering he’s human now.”

Your superior nodded in acknowledgement, his hand now pointing to the door of the interrogation room in front of you. “Get some answers. You have two hours. If you haven’t cracked him by then, we kill him.”

You sighed and muttered out an ‘ok’ before walking into the interrogation room and closing and locking the door behind you. You turned around and there he was, the fallen Angel that you had heard so much about: Castiel.

His hands were cuffed and hanging on a long hook above his head, his expression weak, sullen, defeated. His white button down shirt and black pants were ripped in several places, his hair tousled in every direction.

And he looked… _delicious_.

  
“Well, well, well,” you spoke cheerfully as you walked toward him, the click-clack of your heels echoing around the room which each step you took. “Those other demons just didn’t do you justice, did they?”

Castiel looked up at you then, his jaw clenched, his eyes glaring daggers through your skull. But he said nothing.

You grinned. “What I mean is, you are _much_ more attractive than they made you out to be, Angel. I’m Y/N, by the way.”

He turned away, his expression bitter. “You mock me.”

You crossed your arms, your brow quirking up as you stood directly in front of him. “Because I called you ‘Angel’? Sweetheart, you might not have the grace pumping through your veins anymore, but you’re still an Angel at heart. Still a ‘soldier of Heaven’, as they say. And that’s exactly why you and me are still considered enemies right now.”

Castiel clenched his jaw, keeping his gaze to the side.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” you noted, slowly beginning to walk a circle around him. Your eyes took in his broad shoulders, strong arms, long fingers. His shoulder-to-waist ratio was enough to make your thighs quiver, and you licked your lips as you thought about all the things you’d like to do to him. Given the chance, you decided, you would absolutely _ruin_ him for anyone else. You’d make him yours in the most carnal ways you could think of.

And then you realized.

 _Now_ was your chance.

You cleared your throat as you made your way back in front of him. “So, I gotta ask. Why’d you make all the other angels fall, Castiel?”

His nostrils flared angrily. “It was not my doing,” he growled, and then he turned to you, his brow furrowing in suspicion. “Why do you demons care?”

You shrugged. “I really don’t know. I’m only an interrogator; they don’t tell me much.”

He scoffed, much to your amusement. “I’m sure.”

“Don’t believe me?” you asked, smirking. “Well, whatever, flyboy. It doesn’t matter what you think. I’m only here to do my job, and right now, my job is to get answers out of you by any means necessary.”

“Then why don’t you just go ahead and carve into me?” he challenged. “I’ve already told you that it was not my doing.”

You gave him a pouty look, your hands coming up to idly fiddle with the buttons of his white shirt. “Oh, no, Castiel, you got me all wrong. I would never harm a hair on that beautiful little head of yours. You’re much too beautiful to carve into, Angel.”

Castiel sucked in a breath as your hands disappeared underneath the bottom of his shirt, sliding up his chest and running your thumbs gently over his nipples. “What are you doing?” he asked, his breathing starting to become rugged.

“Torture is so overrated, don’t you think?” you questioned, unbuttoning his shirt as you stared into his eyes. You smirked, seeing his pupils dilate. You were getting to him. “Personally, I think _pleasure_ gets the job done.”

Castiel closed his eyes, willing himself to stay focused and stay away from you as best he could. “No.”

“No?” You quirked a brow at him, sliding your hand down to his hardening cock and gripping it through his pants. “I think your cock says otherwise.”

He whimpered at your touch, his hips just slightly bucking up into your hand.

You hummed contently, pulling away and sliding your hands up his chest. His skin was so soft, his muscles hard underneath your fingertips. You couldn’t get enough of him. “You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? I bet you’ve never even orgasmed before, have you?”

Castiel said nothing, instead swallowing thickly as his cock twitched at the loss of your touch.

“What if I sucked your cock? Would you like that, Angel?” you asked innocently, getting down on your knees in front of him and sliding your hands up his thighs, the sensation making him shiver.

He clenched his jaw, obviously refusing to say anything. If he said it out loud, he would be giving in. He couldn’t let his weakness show.

But you didn’t mind. Instead you grinned, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down with his boxers in tow, freeing his hard cock. “Oh Angel, you’re just perfect, aren’t you?”

Castiel let out a needy cry as you gripped the base of his cock, your hot breath hitting his leaking tip.

“I won’t continue until you tell me why you agreed to work with Metatron,” you declared, pulling slightly away from him. “Tell me and I’ll suck it, Castiel. I’ll even let you come wherever you want.”

He let out a low growl, the sound hitting you right between your legs. His chest was heaving as he fought the need for you, his eyes shut tight.

“Come on, baby. I know you want my mouth on you, sucking you dry. All you gotta do is answer my questions,” you coaxed. After another moment of silence, you flicked the tip of your tongue over his pre-cum, and he inhaled sharply.

“I…I wanted to save heaven,” he grunted out, looking away from you. “I wanted to redeem m-myself, please…”

You quirked a brow at him. “Please what?”

He looked down at you then, a desperation in his eyes that made your pussy clench in excitement. He was pleading with you to not make him say it out loud, but you weren’t going to let him off that easy.

“You have to tell me what you want, Castiel, or I can’t give it to you.”

He sighed in frustration. “Please, just...suck it.”

You grinned. “Suck your cock? Only since you asked so nicely.”

You wrapped your mouth around his tip, sucking and groaning at his salty taste. Your tongue swirled around him before you lowered your head and took him all the way, ignoring your gag reflex as you began to bob up and down. The sounds he was making were downright pornographic, so needy and desperate and full of lust. You had never experienced anyone so sensitive to your touch, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on. You could practically feel your wetness seeping through your panties at this point.

Keeping your mouth on him, you snuck your free hand past your panties and began rubbing your clit, moans and whimpers escaping your mouth. Evidently, the vibrations coming from your mouth were his undoing, because he came not even 5 seconds later. He cried out loudly, his arms yanking against his restraints as he shuddered. You swallowed every drop he gave you, licking him clean and pulling off of him a moment later.

“How was your first orgasm, Angel?” you grinned, wiping your mouth as you stood to face him. You were surprised to see his eyes nearly black with lust, his jaw set tight as he stared you down. He looked damn near predatory and it was… _hot._

  
“More,” he growled.

“You want more, baby? I would love to give you more,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Your tongue massaged his, eliciting another groan from him. You pulled away after a moment, looking into his eyes. “All you gotta do is keep being a good boy and answer my questions.”

He swallowed thickly, his gaze locked on yours before he nodded.

You smirked. “Perfect. So, next question. If the Angels falling was not your doing, I’m assuming it was Metatron’s. What’s his end game? Why would he want all the Angels to fall?”

Castiel’s head fell and shook slightly, as if he was trying to understand it himself. “I’m…not quite sure. I think he just wants heaven all to himself. I think he wants to be the new God.”

“Awesome,” you muttered under your breath before standing up straighter, looking back up at Castiel. “Alright, Angel. Since you’ve been so cooperative, this time, your reward is up to you. What do you want?”

He licked his lips, staring you down with a slight smirk. “I want to taste you this time.”

As much as you wanted that, too, you were a little wary. “The only way that’s happening is if I let your arms off of that hook, Angel.”

He looked at you with a blank stare.

You scoffed. “I’ve heard things about you, Castiel. I know how clever you are. I want it bad, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not letting you out of those cuffs.”

“That may be true,” he agreed. “But I'm human now. I have no means of escaping. I’m all but useless right now.”

You watched him carefully, weighing your options as your arms crossed in suspicion.

“And if I remember correctly, you told me that if I answered your questions, I would get to choose my reward,” he continued. “And what I want is to handcuff you to the wall and taste you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” you responded lamely. Your knees went weak at his words as you bit your lower lip. You knew letting him off of that hook was going to be a risk, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t willing to do just about anything to have that man’s tongue inside you. You took a shaky breath as you walked toward him. “Fine. Don’t make me regret this, angel.”

He smirked. “You won’t.”

You stood in front of him and snapped your fingers, immediately freeing his arms from the cuffs and hook. In a second he had you pinned against the wall, his hands ripping your blouse in half and yanking your skirt and panties down your legs, not waiting for you to step out of them before he was sucking down your neck and jaw.

“F-fuck, Angel, where’d you learn all this?” you gasped out, your fingers tangling themselves in his soft locks.

He chuckled against your skin as he unhooked your bra and threw it to the side. “I’m not an idiot. I’ve watched humanity for centuries, you know.”

“Touché,” you panted.

He then grabbed the cuffs that were chained to the wall and clasped them around your corresponding wrists. He stepped back to look at you and grinned, admiring his own handiwork.

“You gonna put your mouth on me or what?” you asked impatiently, the ache between your thighs starting to get uncomfortable.

He narrowed his eyes, smirking at the challenge in your voice. “Believe me, I am.” He knelt down and got between your legs, turning his body so he was facing the same way you were. His mouth was hovering over your quivering pussy, his hot breath against your wetness making you quiver. “Tell me what you want, Y/N, or I can’t give it to you,” he teased, repeating your words from earlier.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” you groaned. “Please, just--eat me out already!”

You almost hadn’t gotten out the last word because he shoved his long tongue inside you, curling upward and stroking against one of your sweet spots. You cried out, your head lolling back as he licked and lapped at your soaking pussy, practically burying his face inside you.

“Oh, fuck, just like that, baby,” you groaned, encouraging him to keep going as you bucked your hips, starting to ride his face.

He let out a long, approving groan, the vibrations against your pussy making you quiver. His tongue was relentless, his mouth easily coaxing you into one of the best orgasms you’d ever had in mere minutes.

“Oh god, oh fuck, _yes, Castiel!_ ” you cried out, your back arching as you came hard, Cas’ mouth never ceasing until you writhed against him from the sensitivity.

Cas pulled away and stood up, wiping his mouth with a dazed smile and watching you. “How was that?”

“Let me down and I’ll show you how it was,” you commanded. The only thing currently on your mind was having his hard, thick cock inside you, the thought alone clouding any and everything else.

He licked his lips and unlocked the handcuffs, and immediately you had him pinned to the wall. Your lips slammed against his, your hand sneaking down and gripping his cock, which was already hard again. He groaned into your mouth, placing his hands on your shoulders and turning you around before shoving you against the wall, his lips making their way down your neck.

“You don’t have any more interrogating to do?” he asked, the sound of his voice muffled against your skin. His hand came down and cupped your pussy, a growl leaving his throat at your wetness and the sound of your whimper.

“I don’t care,” you whined, jumping up into his arms as he pinned you against the wall, his cock now resting against your abdomen. “Just want you to fuck me.”

Castiel hummed wantonly, capturing his lips with yours before he placed himself at your entrance.

“You gonna fuck a demon, Castiel?” You grinned against his mouth, egging him on. “I knew I’d ruin you for anyone else.”

He growled at your words and slammed into you, the sudden stretch of your walls burning in the best way. You cried out as Castiel immediately began practically fucking you into the wall, wasting no time in setting a punishing pace. You were full of him, the feeling addictive as you wrapped your legs around him and pushed him deeper.

He groaned before pausing his thrusts, quickly walking over and placing you onto the interrogation table. He pushed you down to lay flat on your back before he resumed thrusting into you, his hands gripping your thighs tightly for leverage to drive even deeper inside you.

“Fuck, fuck, Castiel, yes!” you cried out, gripping the edges of the table. You were unable to do anything but take what he was giving you. You were astonished that he had never done this before and yet he was by far the best you’d ever had. The coil inside your lower belly suddenly wound so tight, it was ready to break at any second when he reached down and rubbed your clit. You practically came screaming his name, your pussy clenching and convulsing around him, sending him into his own release.

He groaned loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room as he emptied himself inside you.

He stayed inside you for several moments afterward, the both of you catching your breath and coming down from your highs. You winced slightly when he pulled out of you, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat off his brow.

“So,” you sat up, biting your lip as you felt yours and Castiel’s arousal drip down your thigh. “How was your first time, Angel?”

Castiel smirked, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you in for a passionate kiss before pulling away, picking his clothes off of the floor and putting them back on. “I suppose you have to hand me over to your superiors now.”

You snapped your fingers and you were dressed and clean, one of the perks of being a demon with powers. “Nah.”

He turned to you, his brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re…not?”

Grinning, you walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “No. I got my answers, we had a hell of a good time doing it. You’re free to go.”

“This isn’t some sort of trick?” he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

You laughed, pulling away from him and ushering him toward the door. “No. Now, no one is going to be on this level for the next hour, so you better hurry up and get the hell out of hell.”

He looked like he was at a loss for words. “I…thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Angel,” you smirked. “And if you ever wanna do this again, you know where to find me.”

Castiel smirked.

He just might have to take you up on that.


End file.
